Mirror Mirror
by Anonymous Rkz
Summary: Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau akulah orang terbodoh yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi… beginikah kau meninggalkanku dan aku meninggalkan dunia? / I'm back with a new fanfic! / Warning! OOC, typo(s), flat, short, lack in a lot of things. / HaeHyuk fanfiction / Mind to RnR?


"_**Mirror Mirror"  
One shoot—Song Fiction**_

_**None of this casts are mine**_**. **_They're belong to God, their parents, and themselves._

_**Pairing: HaeHyuk**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Angst, Hurt **__(maybe)  
__**.  
Summary: **_Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik  
untukmu. Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau akulah orang terbodoh yang  
pernah kau kenal. Tapi… beginikah kau meninggalkanku dan aku  
meninggalkan dunia?  
_**.  
Note:  
**__Italic on the center: Lyric of the song.  
_**.  
**_**Warning! **__OOC, typo(s), flat, short, _pokoknya banyak kekurangan._.  
_**.**_

_**.  
Happy Reading~ :3**_

_**.  
.**_

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

**.**

Aku menatap wajahku dalam pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Wajahku benar-benar sudah hancur sekarang. Apalagi yang kurang?

Mata merah? Cek.

Kantung mata? Cek.

Wajah pucat? Cek.

Rambut berantakan? Cek.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, mengalirkan kran di kamar mandi, lalu membasuh wajah. Lagi, aku mendongak menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Masih dengan mata merah, kantung mata yang besar, wajah pucat, dan rambut yang berantakan. Tidak ada yang berubah selain wajahku yang kini basah.

Tuhan, bisakah kau mengubah semua ini? Menjadi seperti apa yang kuinginkan?

.

.

.  
_Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

.

Tanpa semangat, aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuka pintu kulkas, lalu mengerang pelan. Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku kehabisan bahan makanan?

_Ingatlah, orang yang biasa merawatmu sudah pergi_.

Aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman kecil ketika suara orang tak kukenal yang selama satu bulan ini menghantuiku kembali terdengar.

Benar. Orang yang biasa merawatku, melakukan apapun untukku, sudah menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari _apartment _ini.

Aku menghela napas cukup panjang. Itu artinya, aku yang harus pergi keluar seorang diri untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Kecuali aku ingin mati kelaparan di _apartment _ini. Hah, tentu saja aku tidak mau arwahku melihat _headline _koran: "Seorang Pria Mati Kelaparan di _Apartment_nya Setelah Mengurung Diri Selama Satu Bulan". Menggelikan.

Setelah sibuk bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri selama beberapa menit, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jaket tebalku dan pergi keluar _apartment_ku.

.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju _mini-market_ langgananku. Tanpa melihat ke kanan-kiri, aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat sayuran. Menatap ke sekeliling, membuat pikiranku kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali kuhela napas panjang, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu dari otakku. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, aku mengambil beberapa sayuran yang kuinginkan, dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Setelah aku merasa cukup, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat makanan instan.

Terlalu asyik melihat-lihat makanan instan di sekitarku, tanpa sengaja troli yang kudorong menabrak seseorang yang –tampaknya—sedang memilah-milah makanan instan. Sontak, aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap orang yang kutabrak. "Ah, maaf—"

Ucapanku terhenti. Badanku serasa membeku. Wanita itu. Wanita yang tanpa sengaja kutabrak dengan troliku. Wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini. Wanita ini—

"Hyukjae-_sshi_?"

—_she's the one that he choose._

"H-hai," balasku setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, sangat terkesan canggung.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Ah, pantas dia lebih memilihnya. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya yang terkesan keibuan.

Aku menatap matanya yang tampak indah, berbinar-binar. Menatapnya dalam, berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Baik," jawabku singkat setelah terdiam cukup lama. Hening menyelimuti kami setelah aku menjawab. Otakku berputar. Haruskah aku menanyakannya?

_Jangan bertanya tentang Donghae. Jangan bertanya tentang pria itu. Jangan bertanya tentang pria yang sudah menyakitimu_.

"…Apa kabar dengan Donghae—?"

"Dara-_ah_."

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara. Matanya yang beralih menatapku langsung membulat. Tatapannya yang seperti itu… aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Hyukjae?" panggilnya lirih. Meskipun lirih, cukup terdengar olehku nada amarah yang dikeluarkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desisnya.

Sungguh. Air mataku sudah berada di pelupuk mata.

.

.

.  
_Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

.

"Donghae-_ah_, jangan seperti itu. Ia hanya berbelanja di sini." Suara lembut wanita itu membuat tatapan Donghae teralihkan. Setelah beberapa saat menatap wanita itu, ia kembali menatapku.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain di sini?" ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Dari sekian banyak tempat di kota ini?" tambahnya lagi, menatapku dengan tajam, lalu berjalan mendekat Dara _nunna_, wanita yang –sepertinya—sejak tadi bersamanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan air mata yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk keluar. "Apa kabar?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Donghae –pria itu—menatapku dengan sebelah matanya.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"

Kalimat singkat itu cukup menusukku. Menyakitkan. Sungguh, dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

"Hae—"

"Dara-_ah_, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Seolah tak lagi menganggapku, Donghae memotong perkataanku dan berbicara dengan Dara _nunna_.

Dara _nunna_ melayangkan tatapannya ke arahku. Tatapan penuh dengan permintaan maaf. "Aku—" Dara _nunna_ menatap Donghae. "—masih butuh membeli beberapa barang. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Dengan mengahiri kalimatnya, Dara _nunna_ berjalan menjauh bersama troli yang dibawanya.

Donghae kembali menatapku dengan sebelah matanya. Tatapannya tajam, sangat menusuk. Ia membuang napas panjang, lalu berjalan menjauh, mengikuti ke arah Dara _nunna _pergi.

"_Hae_," panggilku lirih, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya menoleh.

"Jangan pernah datang dan mengganggu hidupku lagi." Kata-kata tajamnya cukup melunturkan senyuman tipisku yang penuh harapan saat melihatnya menoleh. Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Tubuhku membeku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

_Mianhae_. Hanya kata itu yang ingin kuucapkan apabila Donghae mau mendengarku. Hanya itu.

Hah, dasar bodoh. Bodoh, sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata itu lebih cepat?

.

.

.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

.

Aku menghela napasku beberapa kali, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungku yang berdebar sangat kencang setelah perlakuan Donghae yang sangat menusuk. Kusunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirku.

"Bodoh," gumamku sangat lirih, lalu kembali menjalankan troliku.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau harapkan, idiot?" gumamku lagi, sebelum aku menyadari air mataku sudah berhasil membobol dinding pertahananku. "Kau berharap ia akan kembali padamu setelah ia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik? Benar-benar idiot."

.

.

.

_If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar _mini-market_ setelah membayar beberapa barang yang kubeli. Berjalan menuju _apartment_ku yang tidak terlalu jauh, berusaha kunikmati jalanan yang kini dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Baru beberapa langkah, aku menghentikan langkahku. Menatap ke sekerumunan orang yang tampak menjerit-jerit, meminta tanda tangan, mengambil foto, bahkan berusaha meraih pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela napas panjang dalam hari ini. Hah, tentu saja aku tahu siapa yang ada di dalam kerumunan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Dara _nunna_?

Aku kembali berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan kerumunan tersebut. Gagal, perhatianku kembali teralihkan saat aku mendengar kerumunan itu meminta Donghae mencium Dara_ nunna_. Tanpa sadar, aku berhenti dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kerumunan.

Duniaku serasa runtuh saat aku benar-benar melihat Donghae mencium Dara _nunna_. Tubuhku membeku, benar-benar serasa tidak bisa kugerakkan.

Tuhan, salahkah aku kalau aku sangat berharap aku yang berada di posisi Dara _nunna_?

.

.

.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

.

Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Itu hanya angan-angan saja, bodoh. Mana mungkin itu akan terjadi?

Tubuhku masih membeku dengan kejadian tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku meneriaki otakku agar menyuruh kakiku kembali bergerak menjauh. Gagal, aku tidak bisa memerintah otakku. Kakiku tetap tidak bergeming.

Oh, ayolah. Aku berharap kakiku bergerak saat ini juga. Aku tidak ingin melihat semua ini. Aku sudah muak.

Mataku menatap kosong ke arah Donghae dan Dara _nunna_. Bisa kurasakan air mata kembali berhasil membobol pertahanan yang selama ini sudah berusaha kubangun. Bodoh, kenapa aku harus menangis? Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan mereka. Bodoh, idiot!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di sini? Minggir sana, dasar bodoh!" Bisa kudengar salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu memakiku.

Ah, benar. Kenapa aku berdiri di sini? Kenapa aku tidak pergi?

Sebelum aku sempat memerintahkan otakku untuk menggerakkan kakiku, aku bisa merasakan beberapa orang dari kerumunan itu berjalan mundur dan menabrakku. Oh, keseimbanganku. Kakiku tak siap.

Tanpa diaba-aba, tubuhku langsung terjatuh ke belakang, ke arah jalanan. Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang ke arahku. Diikuti dengan pekikan beberapa orang. Sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Ah, seperti inikah rasanya menjadi tokoh utama dari cerita-cerita yang sering kubaca? Padahal, aku ingin melihat wajah Donghae yang menatapku penuh kekhawatiran saat aku menutup mataku. Sama seperti yang selama ini menjadi akhir dalam setiap kisah yang kubaca.

Tuhan, inikah akhir dari kehidupanku?

.

.

.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Aku menatap kesal foto yang ada di layar laptopku. Ada apa sih dengan Donghae akhir-akhir ini? Selalu saja melakukan _fanservice _dengan wanita ini. Tak hanya itu, ia kini juga sering berjalan-jalan dengan wanita ini. Kalau saja tidak tertangkap kamera para wartawan, pasti aku sudah mengira ia bekerja seharian selama ini.

Lihat saja kalau ia pulang nanti.

CKLEK.

"Aku pulang." Suara itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru _apartment _yang kutinggali. Ah, belum sempat aku memikirkan apa yang akan kuperbuat saat Donghae pulang, ia sudah sampai. Lebih baik aku diam saja.

"Hyukie-_ah_~" Suara yang terkesan manja itu makin mendekat. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah merasakan tubuhku dipeluk oleh Donghae –pria yang ingin aku diamkan. Melihatku yang tidak menjawab panggilannya, Donghae menatap wajahku. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Masih menatapku, Donghae kembali bertanya, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Tidak ingin terlalu lama berbelit-belit, aku menunjukkan halaman _web _yang masih terbuka di laptopku. Matanya teralihkan, menatap ke layar laptop yang kutunjukkan. Seketika, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia kembali menatapku. "Hyukkie, untuk apa kau melihat foto seperti ini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh melihat foto-foto konser pacarku sendiri?" tanyaku sewot. Heran, menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Aku sudah dilarang pergi ke konsernya, dan sekarang aku tidak boleh melihat foto-foto fans selama konsernya berlangsung?

Donghae tertawa hambar. "Kau tahu kan kalau ini hanya _fanservice _dengan Dara _nunna_?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa, aku menangkap kesan gugup saat ia berbicara.

Aku menatapnya sendu. "Kalau tidak seintens itu, mungkin aku sudah percaya dan tidak menghiraukan apa pendapat fans-fansmu yang melihat konsermu itu."

Bisa kulihat rahang Donghae mengeras. Dan itu biasa terjadi kalau ia sedang menahan amarahnya. "Hyukkie, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, bukan? Aku dan Dara _nunna _hanya—"

Aku memotong perkataannya dengan menunjukkan foto Donghae dan Dara _nunna _yang sedang berjalan bersama, menikmati minuman di tangan mereka. Lagi, Donghae kembali membelalakkan matanya saat melihat foto tersebut. Apa dugaanku selama ini benar?

"Kalian berkencan?" tanyaku lirih. Donghae terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia tidak mungkin tidak mendengarku, kan? Aku tahu Donghae mendengar pertanyaanku. "Jadi benar?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha mencari jawaban.

Donghae menatapku. Mata indahnya bergerak-gerak, gelagat yang ia lakukan saat ia berbohong. "Ini perintah _agency_, Hyuk," ucapnya setelah terdiam setelah beberapa lama.

"Aku percaya, Hae—" ucapku lirih. Sangat lirih. Donghae yang mendengarnya menghela napas lega. "—kalau aku tidak menangkap tatapanmu dan Dara _nunna _yang berbeda. Kalian—sangat berbeda."

"Hyukjae," panggil Donghae. Tatapannya mulai berubah. Tidak lagi lembut. Ditambah dengan ia memanggil namaku dengan lengkap. "Itu perintah _agency_."

Aku kembali tersenyum tipis. "Lalu tatapan itu?" tanyaku –masih lirih. "Apa _agency_mu bisa memerintahkanmu untuk mengubah tatapan matamu kepada orang lain? Aku tahu kau tak pandai berbohong, Hae."

Kesal, Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Ia berdiri, menatapku rendah. "Hyukjae." Suaranya terdengar sangat dalam. "_Since when you get jealous so easily with no reason_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"_It's not with no reason_," ucapku berusaha tak meninggikan suaraku. "_It's because I love you_."

Donghae tertawa singkat, mengejek. "_You love me_?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tentu saja. "_Then leave me alone. That's not your f***ing business_!"

Aku terpaku. Sejak kapan Donghae berubah seperti ini? Oke, kami memang beberapa kali bertengkar, dan saling mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tak baik di dengar. Tapi kini? Ini pertama kalinya.

"_Of course it's my business_," ucapku masih sedikit tak percaya. "_We're in relationship, right? I don't like the way you look at her_." Aku berhenti sejenak. Berusaha menatap ke mata Donghae. "_I love you. I don't wanna lose you_."

Donghae kembali tertawa mengejek, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke kamar. Aku bisa mendengarnya mengambil beberapa barang, hingga akhirnya ia kembali mendekatiku dengan koper di tangannya. Ia menatapku. Tidak, bukan tatapan seperti biasanya. Tatapan itu… ia benar-benar tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu.

"_You love me? Then leave me alone_," desisnya. "_You don't wanna lose me? You'll never get it. I'm leaving_."

Tubuhku menegang. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah menatapnya yang pergi ke luar _apartment _dengan koper di tangannya.

_Oh, God. What've I done_?

_**Flashback End**_

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
END OF THE STORY  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

_I'm back~ _

_Oh my God, it's been a long time since I open this account and published something_ XD

Aku tau FF ini nggak ada _feel_nya sama sekali. Maafkan otak saya yang macet kalo diajak nulis FF /.\ Maaf juga FF yang sebelumnya nggak saya lanjutkan. Sumpah deh, saya udah lupa ceritanya mau dibikin gimana. Kalo mau bikin alur yang lain, pasti waktu ngetik nggak dapet _feel_nya.

Maaaaaaf banget kalo FF ini nggak jelas, nggak ada _feel_nya, nggak ada gregetnya, ceritanya pasaran, dll. Saya sudah berusaha buat bikin FF lagi T^T. Rencananya, kalo FF ini dapet sambutan yang cukup baik, saya bakal nge_post_ _sequel_nya yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Kalo responnya baik, sih. Kalo enggak ya udah._.

Oh iya, lagu dari _fic _ini judulnya _Mirror Mirror_, punyanya M2M. Meskipun lagunya jadul dan MVnya nggak jelas banget, tapi liriknya cukup dalem, ditambah sama suaranya yang mantep :3 Saya saranin dengerin lagu ini deh :3

Kalau ada yang mau berteman sama saya, hubungi aja lewat _**facebook**_**: Revita Kuzo**. Pasti direspon kok :3 Tapi maafkan yaa kalo _post-_an saya banyak yang nggak berhubungan sama k-pop. _'Cause this time, I'm obsessed with American and British youtubers _:3

_Last sentence from me, even though it's not a good fanfiction, would you like to give me some review? I'd love to read it _:3

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~**_


End file.
